


The Wedding

by Genobeamer



Series: Bucky/Reader - A Love Story [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Honey, Love, Romance, Sex, Wedding, fall - Freeform, garden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genobeamer/pseuds/Genobeamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the next year, You will be planning the wedding for You and Bucky. Of course, having the help of Natasha and Steve to make sure everything is perfect. </p><p>*Please start from the Blind Date and make your way over here. It would be more special that way. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Announcement

"Don't be nervous doll, it's just your friends" Bucky caressed your arms gently, trying to ease your worries. 

You sighed. Tonight was the announcement to your closest friends.. or really your family on your engagement. It was also the night that You and Bucky would ask Nat and Steve to be the best man and maid of honor. You can feel knots forming in your stomach now. 

You had reservations at a nice restaurant that insisted on only black tie attire. You had on your favorite little black dress that Bucky loved to see you in. The way it hugged at your curves made you irresistible to him. 

You felt Bucky's hands wrap around your stomach as you put in your earrings. 

You felt the warmth of his skin push your hair away and he nibbled at your earlobe. 

"For me?" Bucky drawled out the two words. Bucky had been very touch with you lately. The two of you talked about having a family.. maybe that has to do with his behavior. You smiled, then smirked knowing it was time to go, might as well tease him back. Not like he can do anything.. now anyways. 

"Of course Darling" You grind yourself against his pelvic region. Two can play at this game you thought. 

Bucky groaned into your neck, kissing his way up the curve of your throat. His teeth scraping against your skin. You were beginning to feel wet between your legs. This has to stop now, we're going to be late. 

You stepped away from him and smiled, "Now isn't the time Barnes" You moved his hair away from his face and kissed him gently. 

His blue eyes were stunning against his all black tuxedo. Maybe he can wear this for the wedding?

"But I won't take love Sweetheart" His eyes were clouded with lust. All he wanted to do was take you any chance he could get. He couldn't get enough of your body. 

"No, we have to go now" You pointed to his watch. You grabbed your clutch and walked away towards the door. 

Bucky smirked, "Hate to see you go.. but I love watching you leave Doll" He loved the way your hips swayed. You were the most beautiful curvaceous woman he has ever had the pleasure to lay his eyes on. 

 

"Perv" You stuck your tongue out at him. 

___________________

You didn't wear your ring in order to keep the secret safe. You and Bucky found Steve and Natasha waiting for you at the table. 

"Sorry we're late!" You hugged the two of them, "Somebody was being frisky" You shot a look at Bucky. 

"Couldn't help it" Bucky shrugged and smirked at you. His smirk beginning to take its effect on you. He was still clouded with lust. You couldn't wait to see his clothes on your bedroom floor. You shook your head. Stay focused on what you came here for..

"No problem at all!" Steve laughed and Natasha giggled. 

"Isn't this place beautiful?" You spoke with Natasha. The boys in their own world, completely oblivious to everyone else. 

"Uh yeah!" Natasha smiled, "You know how much I love dress up" You smiled at her knowingly. 

"Well, also for what happens at night" You winked at her. Nat blushed. You laughed, she was usually the more open one. 

_______

The night went on with everyone sharing their favorite memories of each other. 

Steve eyes the two of you, "You two have been looking at each other like you're hiding something" Natasha nodded in agreement. 

You couldn't help but smile and laugh. Not like you can hide it for any much longer. 

"Ok Ok, close your eyes. Both of you" Steve looked at you suspiciously before closing his eyes. Natasha shut them as quickly as she could, knowing there might be a surprise. 

"Don't make me blindfold you Cap" Bucky chuckled. 

You placed both their presents in front of them. Natasha's was a white present and Steve's was wrapped in black. You slid on your ring to show them when the times come. 

"Ok open your eyes!" You couldn't wait. You were so nervous for their reaction. 

The two of them opened their eyes, a bit confused. 

"Go on" Bucky nodded to the both of them. 

Your message to Natasha was as such:

"To my beautiful sister. Will you do me the honors in being my maid of honor?"

You had bought her a diamond necklace for her to wear on the wedding day. 

Bucky's message to Steve was as such:

"To the brother I never knew I need. Will you do me the honors in being my best man?"

Bucky had picked out an expensive Rolex watch to wear on the wedding day. The watch had a similar jewel accent to Natasha's necklace. It was perfect for them to wear together. 

The two of them were in shock. The suddenly You hear a high-pitched squeal from Natasha. 

"Oh my god, yes!"

Steve and Bucky stood up giving each other a manly hug. "Of course I would Buck" He patted Bucky on the back. 

Natasha looked at you momentarily confused "Wait where's the ring?" You moved your hand from under the table to reveal your most prized possession. As you let the ring out in the light, it began to shine. 

"Holy Shit Buck" Steve stared at the ring in awe. Bucky smiled confidently, "When did you pop the question?" He asked confused. 

"On our camping trip, I took her to a cliff and just had to ask her right then and there" Bucky smiled. He knew he had asked you the best way he could. You blushed just thinking about how it all happened. 

Natasha squeezed at Steve's arm, "We're truly honored that you asked us to be in the wedding!"

You let out a sigh of relief when no one was paying attention. 

"So when is the date?" Steve asked. You looked at him like a deer in headlights. 

"Uh.. we didn't pick one yet" You laughed. You couldn't believe you were so caught up in announcing the wedding that You and Bucky didn't even set up a date!"

"We'll have to get back to you on that one" Bucky laughed, rubbing your back as he spoke. 

______________

The night went on with a few drinks and the most delicious food you've had in a while. You were so glad everything went smoothly. 

Natasha finished her drink and looked over at You. Her eyes were glazed, obviously having too much to drink. "Sooo.. when are we gonna start wedding planning?" Her smile was so big, it was a bit creepy. 

"Let's start this weekend" You smiled back. You couldn't wait to spend time with Natasha and prepare the wedding.

"Ok, Ok!" Natasha did a little happy dance in her seat. Steve looked at her and laughed, "Ok.. time to go home Sweetie"

Natasha pouted, "Whatever Dad!"


	2. Honest Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky discuss what how you want the wedding to be like.
> 
> Of course, with much needed fluff <3

You and Bucky walked along the boardwalk that hugged the wall of sand; separating the two of you from the salty ocean. 

Bucky held your hand gently with his cold metal one. Every so often you felt a bump from his finger. He was wearing a ring you had gotten him for the time being. It was actually Bucky’s idea, which surprised you. 

He told you he wanted to feel married to you already. 

You and Bucky found the bench that looked out into the sea. The two of you enjoying each other’s presence. 

Bucky put his arm around you as you sat. You rested your head in the crook of his arm, smelling the musky man you love. 

“You know, I don’t really mind where we get married. As long as I have you by my side.. That’s all that matters to me” Bucky whispered to you, followed by a warm kiss planted on your forehead. 

You smiled, “How about in a garden? When the flowers are in full bloom?” 

“Deal” Bucky did not hesitate to respond, “Flowers are beautiful. They remind me of you”

You felt a heat rise in your cheeks, as well as other intimate areas. 

Bucky was one suave gentleman. 

“Choice of cake?” You asked him.

“Well, I don’t really have a flavor in mind. Perhaps we should try some today?” Bucky smiled.

“Sure. Shall we invite the cavalry?” You and Bucky laughed. 

“Tell them to meet us at the bakery place down the road in an hour” Bucky said, as the both of you started to get up and leave. 

You felt his arms wrap around your waist from behind. His muscular body leaning on your back. 

Bucky whispered gently to you,

“Before we go..let’s watch the sunrise together”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever, blame college for that. However, that is now over and I have plenty of time to write this story!
> 
> Enjoy xxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think should be included? Cake testing? Wedding dress shopping? The bachelor and bachelorette party?


End file.
